Warriors: The Endless Night: Raging Fire
Prologue The blue cat walked up to the log where the old medicine cat resided. “Yellowfang. We must complete the prophecy.” The blue cat insisted. “No. It would bring panic to the Clans.” “And then when it arrives unprecedented and unpredicted, Leaders will break down, Clan ties will break, and there will be anarchy.” A fire colored Tom walked from the shadows. His bright green eyes shone with moons and moons over of wisdom. “Bluestar has a point, Yellowfang. “And here comes the great Firestar.” “Again.” She muttered. “Oh, stop it.” Bluestar scolded. “I have seen what happens when a cat is too shocked to see sense. I was like that once. It’s not fun. I don’t want any disease like that falling on my cats.” “Alright, fine. I will send Alderheart and the other Medicine cats a Vision. But what?” “I will sleep on it.” Bluestar replied. “How is Shadowclan?” Bluestar’s question was ignored. “There are more important matters to discuss than Shadowclan.” Yellowfang snapped. “Then we shall discuss them.” Firestar concluded. Chapter 1 Thymebunch was tending to Marshkit, who had a bellyache since this morning. They were out of watermint, so they had to use tansy. She was chewing it up for a poultice, but zoned out. She was in a grassy field, with a barn. Then, Her vision was clouded with smoke. She started to cough. She smoke turned black, until it felt like midnight on the ocean. A voice as cold as Scourge in a freezer said, “ The clans will burn. Cats will fall.” Cats started to rush past her. “ But there is one who can stop this all. The darkness will return!” The last thing Thymebunch saw was a vivid picture of a cat with swirling blue and black all-seeing eyes. Marshkit had left to get Lightstar. He walked into the den looking worried. “ Thymebunch!” He was out of breath. “Is anything...wrong?” He gasped. “Marshkit said you were frozen, and I knew you weren’t, but I thought something was wrong.” “I-I had a vision.” She stammered. “ I’ll treat Marshkit and then I can tell you about it.” She chewed up a new tansy leaf and gave the poultice to Marshkit. Then she went to Lightstar’s den and told him the whole thing. When she was done, Lightstar had a thoughtful look in his bright green eyes. “ Have you ever known a cat with Glazed eyes?” He asked. “I don’t think so, no.” “Alright. Should I call a meeting now?” He asked.” No, thank you.” Thymebunch politely replied. “Well, tell me if you need anything. I’ll tell the cats at the gathering tonight that if they see any fire, help the clan that it’s in. If it’s a Twolegplace fire, watch it closely.” He turned to leave. Thymebunch suggested, “ May I have Lionbark and Fishflip as an escort? I need to collect herbs.” Lightstar replied, “Of course. Take what you need. May Starclan light your path.” Thymebunch had just entered the forest when she saw Ripplesea, a Riverclan warrior, pelting across the territory. Chapter 2 Leafypaw was on her warrior assessment. She tasted the air, and picked up a squirrel. She was downwind, so it was an easy pick. She decided she’d try the new attack method. Leafypaw climbed a tree near where the squirrel was digging acorns. She crossed to the branch above the squirrel and dropped. It froze underneath her and she killed it neatly. For the first time she noticed it was unusually bloated. “Good catch!” A voice called. Leafypaw jumped. “ Who’s there?” Burnspark walked out of the bushes. “Burnspark? Can I open this squirrel? It looks suspicious.” She asked. “Sure. Is it bloated?” She replied. But Leafypaw had already slit it’s belly. Black flies and maggots crawled out. “ You’re not taking that back to camp. Bury it. You already have-“ She was cut off by a loud shriek. “Fire! Fire in Riverclan!” The mentor and apprentice sprinted back to camp. “Lightstar...” she huffed. “ Riverclan... fire...send patrol...” “Are you telling me that there’s fire in Riverclan?” Lightstar asked. “Yes...send Ravenwing...apprentice...” Burnspark was still out of breath. “Ravenwing! Finchpaw! Gather a mentor and apprentice from Windclan and head to Riverclan! Help anyone who needs it!” At his command, the cats raced off into the forest. “Thymebunch! Where are you?” “She went to collect herbs!” called from the entrance. “Rushpaw! Find her and her escort. Bring back what herbs are most important. Stonewhisker! Organize two hunting patrols and three border patrols. No need to patrol the Riverclan border. Riptide! Clawpelt! Snowpaw! Search the territory for loaners and rogues.” Lightstar was out of breath. After a minute he said,” Kits and elders shelter in the Hightree. Queens come to my den. So do the herbs. Warriors and apprentices, be ready.” “Lightstar?” Burnspark called. “Leafypaw is ready to have her warrior ceremony.” Chapter 3 Thymebunch caught up with Ripplesea. “What are you doing on this land?” She asked. “Dis-aster on Riverclan I-island” He stammered. “c-camp is on fire,” Ripplesea paused. “Reedstar sent me.” They headed towards the Bushclan camp when Rushpaw skidded to a halt in front of them, spraying leaves in Fishflip’s face. “Lightstar needs you in camp.” When they returned to camp, Lightstar and Embertail were waiting at the stone passageway. Lightstar sighed, relieved that they’d found her. “If you’re wondering why I needed you-“ he glanced at Ripplesea. “What is he doing here?” “I was sent by Reedstar to tell you that our camp is in flames. We need a patrol to help us.” His whiskers were quivering and his voice shook. “Here, Ripplesea, lets get you some medicine to calm you down.” Thymebunch gently guided Ripplesea to the medicine den. She gave him a poppy seed for restlessness, a thyme leaf for shock, and comforted him. He then slept until sunhigh. When he woke up, he was startled to find himself in the Bushclan camp. He scrambled out of his nest. “I need to get back to Riverclan!” With haste, he and Fishflip, his escort, headed to Riverclan territory. Just then, a burnt Ravenwing and an out of breath Finchpaw rushed into camp. Chapter 4 “Ravenwing! Your tail fur is gone! Your tail is roasted!“ Thymebunch gasped in disbelief. She was staring wide-eyed at Ravenwing’s tail. “Get to the medicine den! Lightstar, hold off the ceremony until they are healed.” Ravenwing didn’t budge. “I’m sorry, but I can’t be healed until the RiverClan cats are safe. Their camp is still on fire. Wolfpaw and Stormclaw are still in there.“ ”Violetfoot, Clovertail! Go to the Riverclan camp and help the cats stay together.” “Are you happy now?” Thymebunch asked, with a hard glare. “I know you care about the other clans but-“ she paused. “Finchpaw, what does her tail look like to you?” Finchpaw was staring at Sleetpaw, another apprentice, with a dreamy look in his eyes. ”Um... Finchpaw?” ”Uh...A roasted piece of banana peel?” ”Exactly.” Thymebunch said with a smirk. “Now, Ravenwing. It’s not that hard.” Thymebunch walked Ravenwing to the Medicine den. Her tail was dragging. “Can you still feel that?” Thymebunch pointed in the direction of Ravenwing’s tail. “No. Could you cut it off?” ”WOW. I’ve never heard a warrior ask me to cut off her tail.” ”Well, ''this warrior ''needs it.” ”Absolutely true.” And with a swift, clean cut of a Warrior’s tail, Ravenwing was as good as new. ”Leafytree! Leafytree!” The cats were chanting the new warrior‘s name. She was licking her chest fur self-consciously. Yeetknowledgements This is finished for now, you can ask me to add a something and I’ll add it in a new chapter. >:3 muahahacathahahaaa... Category:Fanfictions Category:OC (Original Characters)